Hoffnungen und Träume
by Sirastar
Summary: Fortsetzung zu "Ein Geheimnis, das bewahrt werden sollte"  Teletraan kümmert sich erneut um seinen Anführer!


Hoffnungen und Träume

Autor: Sirastar

Beta: Elita

Disclaimer: Die Transformer gehören Hasbro.

"Gesprochen"  
>-Gedanken-<p>

Auf vielfachen Wunsch hin, kommt hier jetzt die Fortsetzung zu: „Ein Geheimnis, das bewahrt werden sollte."

Ich warne euch zusätzlich: Slash / Yaoi sind Geschmackssache, für Transformers gilt das erst Recht. Wer also mit verdrehten Gedanken und Beziehungen nichts anfangen kann, der sollte hier nun bitte besser den Rückzug antreten. Allen anderen wünsche ich viel Spaß beim lesen.

**Hoffnungen und Träume**

Optimus seufzte schwer als sich die Tür seines Quartieres hinter ihm schloss.

Er schleppte sich erschöpft zu seinem Bett und deaktivierte gleichzeitig seine Maske, um sich über sein müdes Gesicht streichen zu können.

Der Anführer der Autobots war ein sehr attraktiver Bot. Er besaß breite Schultern, starke Beine und ein Gesicht, dass von Erzählungen her, gerne mit ihrem Gott Primus verglichen wurde. Optimus´ Gesicht zeichnete sich durch hohe Wangen, volle Lippen und dazu außergwöhnlich strahlend blaue Optiken aus. Das alles waren Gründe dafür, warum der Prime sein Gesicht hinter einer Maske versteckte.

Optimus wollte damit verhindern, dass keiner der Bots unter seinem Kommando je versuchen würde, ihn nur aufgrund seines Aussehens ins Bett zu bekommen.

Egal wie sehr sich Prime nach körperlichen Kontakten sehnte, so sehr ging er diesem auch aus dem Weg. Sein Verhalten und sein Status ermöglichten es niemandem, die Wände die er um sich herum errichtet hatte, einzureisen.

Trotz allem war Optimus ein Bot wie jeder andere. Auch er benötigt, wie jeder seiner Soldaten, unter seinem Kommando Kontakte, um so den Abbau gewisser Spannungen zu ermöglichen.

Da Optimus sich diese „Art der Erleichterung" allerdings nicht selbst zukommen ließ, lag es in den Händen bzw. Kabeln des Hauptcomputers der Arche, Teletraan One, Optimus diese Art der Entspannung zu verschaffen. Von Zeit zu Zeit schloss sich Teletraan selbständig an Optimus an, um sehr realistische Interface Begegnungen direkt in dessen Hauptprozessor zu schicken.

Auch wenn Optimus seine benötigte sexuelle Entspannung lediglich im Schlaf fand, konnte er am darauf folgenden Morgen vor Scham kaum in den Spiegel sehen. Es spielte sich zwar alles nur in seinem Kopf ab, aber dennoch schämte er sich dafür sehr. Also lag es mal wieder an Teletraan One, den Anführer der Autobots davon zu überzeugen, dass es wirklich nichts schlimmes war, was da des Nachts hin und wieder vor sich ging.

An diesem Abend war Prime sehr viel erschöpfter als sonst. Er schaffte es gerade noch, die benötigte Menge Energon aufzunehmen und sich dann auf sein Bett fallen zu lassen, bevor er sich nur wenige Sekunden später in tiefer Stasis befand. Teletraan nutzte diese Chance und verband eines seiner Datenkabel mit dem winzigen Zugang an Primes Nacken.

Nach all den erschöpfenden Kämpfen der letzten Tage, hatte Teletraan sich etwas ganz besonderes für seinen Schützling ausgedacht. Auf Optimus wartete diesmal eine Überraschung der besonderen Art und der Hauptcomputer der Arche war sehr auf dessen Reaktion gespannt.

TRAUM

Optimus fand sich selbst auf der Oberfläche von Cybertron wieder. Es war unverkennbar für ihn, dass es sich hierbei um das goldene Zeitalter des Planeten handeln musste. Kein Zeichen von Krieg, keine Zerstörung und auch keine Energiekrise.

Die Optiken von Prime füllten sich leicht mit Tränen. Diesen Anblick hatte er schon beinahe vergessen. Er lag einfach zu weit in der Vergangenheit…über neun Millionen Jahre waren seit dem goldenen Zeitalter vergangen. Seit dessen Untergang bestand das Leben des Prime nur noch aus einem konstantem Kampf ums Überleben.

Aber er erinnerte sich auch an sein altes Leben. Das Leben, als er noch kein Prime war, sondern nur ein simpler Dockarbeiter namens Orion Pax.

Orion hatte einfach in den Tag hinein gelebt, ohne Sorgen oder Gedanken an den nächsten Tag zu verschwenden. Aber Optimus musste jetzt immer weit voraus denken, um sich und seine Autobots schützen zu können.

Er begann die Hauptstraße, welche nach Iacon führte, langsam hinunter zugehen.

Wie so oft in seinen Träumen, war er vollkommen allein. Aber dadurch wurde er sich auch schnell der Tatsache bewusst, dass er tatsächlich träumen musste.

Als er an den alten Lagerhäusern und Docks vorbei lief, bemerkte er dort plötzlich Bewegungen. Genau in dem Lagerhaus, in dem er früher gearbeitet hatte, regte sich plötzlich etwas und versteckte sich gleichzeitig geschickt im Schatten der Halle.

Prime hielt in seinen Schritten inne und überlegte, ob er dem Gesehenen nachgehen sollte oder nicht. Das Licht in der Lagerhalle war nur schwach, was Optimus dazu veranlasste, seine Nachtsicht zu aktivieren, um besser sehen zu können. Aber selbst als er sich im Eingang der Halle befand, wo es mit am hellsten war, konnte er nichts entdecken. Die Halle war völlig leer. Die Halle war leer, kein Energon, keine Baumaterialen, nichts.

Prime zuckte mit den Schultern und wollte sich schon wieder abwenden, um die Halle zu verlassen, als ihn etwas unerwartet zu Fall brachte.

Die Optiken von Optimus weiteten sich vor Schreck, als er erkannte, was ihn da zu Fall gebracht hatte. Ein Bündel von Kabeln hatte sich um sein Fußgelenk gewickelt und noch weitere schlangenähnliche Gebilde wurden unaufhaltsam in der Dunkelheit lebendig.

„Nein, nicht noch einmal."

Er erinnerte sich nur zu gut an diesen einen unvergessenen Traum. Teletraan hatte damals Kabel benutzt, um Ihm Entspannung und Erlösung zu verschaffen. Allerdings war dieser Traum für Optimus immer noch eine sehr peinliche Erinnerung und Schande. Teletraan hatte nämlich seine geheime Leidenschaft, dominiert zu werden, dafür ausgenutzt.

Daher schüttelte er energisch dass ihn umschlingende Kabel ab und war kurz darauf wieder auf den Füßen. Wie damals auch, schnappten die Kabel erneut nach ihm, aber Optimus wich ihnen geschickt aus. Er legte einen Sprint durch die Tür hin und befand sich bald darauf außer Reichweite der Halle.

„Nein Teletraan, dieses Mal nicht.", sagte Prime energisch zu sich selbst.

„Es ist bereits ein ganzes Jahr vergangen, seit du dein Geheimnis in dem Traum ausgelebt hast. Warum willst du dir dass, was dir Entspannung verschafft, verbieten?"

Prime sah sich nach der Quelle von Teletraans Stimme um, aber er konnte sie nicht entdecken.

„Es ist eine Schande und dass weißt du auch!"

„Es ist dein tiefster Wunsch und auch kein schlechter! Du verlierst nie die Kontrolle, führst immer das Kommando. Da ist es nur natürlich, dass du dieser Rolle manchmal einfach entkommen willst,", antwortete Teletraan sanft.

Aber wieder war es Prime nicht möglich festzustellen, woher die Stimme kam. Es war beinahe so, als käme die Stimme von überall her. Ein anderes Geräusch ließ den Anführer der Autobots plötzlich zusammenzucken. Als er sich umdrehte, sah er dass unzählige Kabel durch die Türen und Wände der Lagerhalle gebrochen waren und so tat er dass, was ihm als erstes in den Sinn kam: Er lief erneut davon.

- Nein….diesmal nicht….ich hasse es zugeben zu müssen das es mich sehr erregt dominiert zu werden, aber ich will diesem Wunsch einfach nicht nachgeben-

Optimus lief eilig an den Zwillings-Türmen und der großen Halle von Iacon vorbei, kam dann aber schlagartig zum Halten. Er traute seinen Optiken nicht, der Anblick der sich ihm bot war einfach unglaublich. Vor ihm lag Crystal City und unmittelbar dahinter befanden sich die kristallenen Gärten. Die Stadt und die Gärten wurden bereits zerstört, lange bevor er Prime geworden war. Für viele junge Autobots waren sie nur noch Legenden und Mythen.

Automatisch änderte er die Richtung und hielt genau auf Crystal City zu. Dass dabei jeder einzelne seiner Schritte beobachtet wurde, ahnte der Prime nicht.

In den Schatten von Iacon verbarg sich ein unbekannter Bot. Niemand hatte ihn jemals zuvor gesehen. Der Transformer war groß, wahrscheinlich sogar etwas größer als Prime selbst und besaß wie dieser, ebenfalls breite Schultern und einen weiten Oberkörper. Sein Lack glänzte hauptsächlich Orange, mit abgesetzten Highlights in gelb und rot. Sein Kopf war ähnlich geformt, wie der des Primes. Aber seine Antennen waren wesentlich kürzer. Als sich Optimus weiter der Stadt näherte, trat der Bot schnell zurück in die Schatten und verschwand so von der Bildfläche.

Mit jedem Schritt näherte sich Optimus unaufhaltsam der Stadt. In der Vergangenheit war Omega Supreme der Beschützer von Crystal City gewesen. Bis zu dem Tag, als er von seinen Freunden, den Konstrukticons verraten und hinterhältig angegriffen wurde. Geschwächt musste er dann mit ansehen, wie seine geliebte Stadt fiel. Aber wie alles in diesem Traum, zeigte diese Stadt keine Anzeichen von Zerstörung. Sie war einfach nur verlassen, so wie der ganze Rest des Planeten.

Die Hauptstraße führte Prime durch die Stadt in Richtung der kristallenen Gärten. In diesen Anlagen befanden sich die seltensten und schönsten Kristallvorkommen von ganz Cybertron. Jeder einzelne Lichtstrahl wurde von den Kristallen aufgenommen, gebrochen und dann regenbogenartig reflektiert. Die unmittelbare Umgebung wurde von den kräftigen Farben und dem Licht regelrecht überflutet und ließ Zweifel und Sorgen wenigstens für einige Augenblicke lang vergessen. Es war ein Platz des Friedens und der Harmonie. Für einen kurzen Moment konnte Optimus tatsächlich seine Sorgen vergessen und einfach nur ruhen und genießen.

„Ich wusste, dass ich dich hier finden würde. Ich hoffe dir gefällt diese Rekonstruktion?"

Wäre Optimus ein Mensch gewesen, so hätte er vermutlich einen Herzinfarkt erlitten.

Aber anstatt aufzuspringen und den Fremden zur Rede stellen starrte Optimus diesen einfach nur fassungslos an. Die Stimme mit der dieser Bot gesprochen hatte, war unverkennbar, aber genau dass ließ Optimus an seinem Verstand zweifeln.

„Teletraan?"

Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage, aber als der fremde Bot zustimmend nickte, weiteten sich die Optiken von Prime deutlich.

„Ich hoffe dir gefällt dieser Entwurf? Da ich nie einen Körper hatte, fiel es mir ziemlich schwer, aus all den Daten die ich besitze, ein passendes Aussehen zu generieren."

„Du siehst gut aus, aber wie kommt es, dass du dich bis heute noch nie in solch einer Form gezeigt hast?"

„Ich hatte bisher keinerlei Grund dazu. Bis jetzt konnte ich dir auch so gut zu Diensten sein. Aber ich habe das starke Gefühl, dass ich dir nicht mehr so effektiv helfen kann wie früher."

Bei dieser Bemerkung wurde Optimus sichtlich rot. Was sollte er dazu sagen? Sicher, zu Beginn dieser Art des Interfacing waren die Erlebnisse intensiver gewesen, weil alles einfach noch neu gewesen war. Aber das bedeutete nicht, dass Teletraans Mühe danach umsonst war.

„Das hat nichts mit dir zu tun Teletraan, nur die Zeiten haben sich geändert. Seit wir hier auf der Erde erwacht sind, hat sich vieles verändert und ich habe beinahe noch mehr Sorgen und Pflichten als früher."

„Ein Grund mehr, dass du auch öfter mal an dich denken solltest.", unterbrach Teletraan den Prime. Er ahnte schon wohin solche Reden führen würden und diesen Weg wollte er sicher nicht einschlagen.

„So bin ich nun mal.", gab Optimus leise seufzend von sich.

„Das weiß ich nur zu gut und dass ist auch der Grund, warum ich dir jetzt mein Geheimnis offenbaren werde Optimus Prime. Seit du mir gestattet hast, diese Interface Phasen mit dir abzuhalten, habe ich mich auch verändert. Sicher, ich bin immer noch das Zentrum, oder wie die Menschen sagen würden, dass Herz der Arche und in gewisser Weise auch dein Untergebener, so wie jeder andere Bot hier an Bord. Aber ich bin gleichzeitig euer aller Beschützer. Das gilt besonders für dich. Du entsagst so vielem und wie du es schaffst, diese Willensstärke aufbringen, liegt fern all meiner Logik. Wenn ich einen Körper besäße, der diesem hier nur halbwegs ähnelte, so glaube mir, du wärst nirgendwo mehr vor mir sicher!"

Optimus hatte aufmerksam zugehört und der wechselnde Tonfall von Teletraan war ihm nicht entgangen. Beim letzten Satz jedoch sah er den Computer der Arche überrascht an. Sicher Teletraan war wirklich mehr, als die meisten glaubten, aber konnte es wirklich sein, dass der Computer der Arche richtige Gefühle entwickelt hatte? Gefühle wie Zuneigung und das ausgerechnet für ihn?

„Ich sehe, dass du angestrengt über meine Worte nachdenkst und ja es ist so Optimus. Ich empfinde mehr für dich und seit du dich mir vor einem Jahr vollends hingegeben hast, sind diese Gefühle nur noch stärker geworden. Ein ganzes Jahr lang erging es mir ähnlich wie dir. Ich habe mir ständig Gedanken und auch Sorgen um dich gemacht, aber noch mehr habe ich darüber gegrübelt wie ich es dir am besten sagen soll. Dennoch bleiben mir die Worte nun fern. Ein simples Ich liebe dich wirkt irgendwie so unpassend. Aber ja, ich liebe dich! Ich hoffe du kannst das akzeptieren, aber noch tiefer geht mein Verlangen nach dir Optimus. Ich will dich!"

Teletraan hatte mit vielem als Reaktion auf sein Geständnis gerechnet: Mit einem empörten Aufschrei, einem Versuch davon zu laufen oder gar einer Rede um das Kommende abzuwenden, aber mit einem einfach nur stumm dasitzenden Prime hatte er wirklich nicht gerechnet.

Nun war es an Teletraan zu hoffen, dass er mit seinen Worten nicht alles zerstört hatte, was bisher zwischen ihm und dem Prime existiert hatte. Aber jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr.

„Warum ich?"

Diese Frage brachte nun tatsächlich das Herz der Arche aus der Fassung.

„Warum nicht Optimus! Du stellst dich immer auf die gleiche Stufe wie deine Bots, du kümmerst dich um alle Belange und möchtest niemanden bevorzugen. Aber was noch wichtiger ist du, vergisst nichts. Du bist ein Prime, meiner Meinung nach der beste Prime, den die Geschichte bisher hervorbrachte. Denn du erinnerst dich an alles was du gelernt hast und du lässt die Meinung anderer gelten. Auch wenn du nur wenig Möglichkeiten hast es zu zeigen, so trauerst du um jeden Bot, der im Krieg unter deinem Kommando gefallen ist. Du bist mit deinem Spark bei allen die im Kampf verwundet wurden und überleben. Du vereinst so viele verschiedene Persönlichkeiten unter dir, wie niemand sonst. Nimm Ironhide, er ist oftmals ein Grobian, aber du weißt genau wie treu er ist. Rachtet seine Launen sind legendär und niemand würde es wohl länger Zeit alleine mit ihm aushalten. Die Zwillinge Sunny und Sides haben vor niemandem Respekt, aber deinen Worten folgen sie ohne Widerrede. Die Minibots wie Bumblebee oder Cliffjumper! Kein Prime vor dir hätte auch nur daran gedacht, Minibots in den Kampf ziehen zu lassen. Du hast sogar ein ganzes Team von ihnen. Soll ich noch weiter machen?"

Obwohl die Frage nur rhetorisch war, war Teletraan dankbar das Optimus den Kopf schüttelte.

„Es ist nicht wegen deines Aussehens Optimus, es ist einfach WIE du bist. Ich weiß wie sehr du dich nach jemandem sehnst und mein Geheimnis ist nicht nur dass ich dich will. Ich möchte dieser Jemand sein! Ich will dich schützend in Arm nehmen und noch mehr deine Sorgen mit dir teilen, als ich es ohnehin schon tue."

„Ich kann nicht Teletraan!"

„Warum nicht?"

„Ich…..ich weiß es nicht."

„Optimus Prime kennt den Grund für sein Handeln nicht, na dass ist mal etwas ganz neues."

Teletraan wusste das er bald handeln musste, denn seine Messungen zeigten, dass Prime schon über die Hälfte seines Ruhezyklus hinter sich gelassen hatte und er war dafür bekannt, ein notorischer Frühaufsteher zu sein.

„Vielleicht weißt du es ja hier nach.", damit lehnte er sich nach vorn, öffnete die Maske von Optimus und legte seine Lippen auf die des Prime. Dieser wich jedoch erschrocken zurück.

„Nein Teletraan heute nicht!"

„Oh doch Optimus."

Ohne dass es der Prime bemerkt hatte, waren die Kabel wieder aufgetaucht. Teletraan kontrollierte dieses Interface und so konnte er die Kabel aus allen Materialien generieren, auch aus den Kristallen. Im Bruchteil von Sekunden wickelten sich diese um die Hand- und Fußgelenke des Primes und zogen ihn auf seinen Rücken.

„Nicht! Hör bitte auf Teletraan…ich habe gesagt ich will das heute nicht!" Versuchte sich Optimus zu wehren, aber es war vergebens.

„So genau hattest du es dich nicht ausgedrückt und irgendwie glaube ich auch nicht wirklich, dass du es nicht willst."

Ein schelmisches Grinsen legte sich auf Teletraans Lippen, bevor er sich wieder über den gefesselten Prime beugte, um diesen erneut zu küssen. Der Widerstand war überraschender Weise deutlich geringer, als es Teletraan erwartet hatte. Das erfreute natürlich den Computer sehr. Er ließ seine Zunge immer wieder spielerisch in Primes Mund gleiten und fragte sich ob dieser auch in Wirklichkeit so herrlich schmeckte.

Allein dieses Spiel schien zu genügen um Optimus anzuheizen. So lockerte Teletraan ein wenig die Kabel an dessen Armen, um ihn so etwas näher zu sich ziehen zu können. Der folgende Kuss war erneut lang und leidenschaftlich und als sich Teletraan von Optimus löste schimmerten dessen Optiken bereits in einem dunkleren Blau als sonst.

„Bei Primus Teletraan…", brachte Optimus keuchend heraus, aber genau diese Worte sandten eine Welle der Erregung durch Teletraans Systeme.

Ein besitzergreifendes Knurren war von Teletraan zu hören, als er Optimus wieder auf den Rücken warf und jedes überrascht klingende Geräusch mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss auffing. Die Kabel, um Primes Knöchel zogen die langen weißblauen Beine weiter auseinander um Platz für Teletraans zu schaffen.

Teletraans Hand wanderte langsam das heiße Metall von Prime hinunter und suchte an dessen südlichen Ende nach seinem Preis. Die Abdeckung von Primes Interface Kabel war heißer als der Rest seines Körpers und diese Hitze verstärkte sich noch, als Teletraan fordernd darüber zu streichen begann.

Diese Aktion entlockte Optimus ein lustvolles Aufstöhnen.

Das Herz der Arche küsste sich nun einen Pfad von Primes Wangen zu dessen Audiorezeptoren.

„Öffne dich für mich!"

Zitternd wand sich Optimus unter den Berührungen des anderen. Sein Körper war von Hitze erfüllt und sein eigenes Interface Kabel presste sich hart und erregt gegen die Abdeckung. Es war voller Sehnsucht nach Aufmerksamkeit, weil es erneut so lange vernachlässigt und unterdrückt worden war. Optimus musste all seine Kraft aufwänden, um diesem verzweifelten Drängen nicht einfach nachzugeben. Aber er war sich eben immer noch unsicher.

Teletraan schnaufte ungehalten über diese erneute Verzögerung und sah Prime an.

„Ich will dich Optimus! Hier und Jetzt!"

Wieder widmete er sich Primes Hals. Er knabberte und saugte an den dicken Hauptkabeln, die er dort erreichen konnte und entlockte Optimus erneut ein Aufstöhnen.

„ICH WILL DICH MIR ZU EIGEN MACHEN UND ICH WILL DASS DU MIR GEHORCHST!"

Dieser Befehl erfüllte seinen Zweck und Primes Abdeckung öffnete sich.

Peinlich berührt versuchte Optimus sein Gesicht zu verbergen, aber Teletraan hielt ihn davon ab.

„Du bist viel zu schön um dich zu verstecken Optimus, genieße einfach.", mit diesen Worten versiegelte er abermals die Lippen seines Anführers, während seine Hand das nun blank liegende Interface Kabel umschloss. Teletraan brauchte nur wenige Berührungen, um Optimus erneut zum zittern zu bringen. Zu lange hatte der Prime wieder allem entsagt und genau das ließ ihn jetzt so schnell die Kontrolle verlieren. Aber auch an Teletraan ging das Ganze nicht spurlos vorbei. Seine Abdeckung hatte ebenfalls schon lange das zeitliche gesegnet und sein Interface Kabel war ebenfalls heiß und steif.

Zufrieden hörte er das Optimus Ventile auf Höchstleistung arbeiteten. Als er sich von dessen Lippen löste, schimmerten die Optiken des Prime wieder in tiefem Indigoblau, ein Zeichen dafür, wie erregt er bereits war. Teletraan liebte diese Farbe und hier verbunden mit der Kulisse der Kristalle schimmerten sie sogar umso stärker.

„Teletraan bitte.", begann Optimus zu flüstern, brach dann aber im Satz ab.

„Was Optimus? Was möchtest du? Sag es mir!"

Ein letztes Mal wollte Teletraan, dass Optimus über seinen Schatten sprang, dann würde er seinem Anführer geben was er wollte.

„Ich…ich…will dich…bitte", weitere Worte bekam Optimus nicht über die Lippen. Das lag aber auch daran das Teletraan ihn mit einem weiteren Kuss daran hinderte.

Gleichzeitig entfernte Teletraan das Interface Kabel von Prime und stieß mit seiner eigenen Hüfte vor. Dank der Hilfe seiner immer noch fleißigen „Fesselkabel" versenkte er sein Interface Kabel direkt mit dem ersten Stoß tief in Optimus.

Laut aufstöhnend warf dieser den Kopf in den Nacken. Völlig hilflos und vor Erregung zitternd hing Prime in den Kabeln. Seine Sicht war längst verschwommen und sein Körper wurde immer wieder von Wellen der Hitze und Erregung durchgeschüttelt.

Auch wenn Optimus jemand war, der es eigentlich lieber langsam anging, so machte sich Teletraan nun wieder dessen heimliche Leidenschaft zu Nutze. Er begann sich fest und dominant in Optimus zu bewegen. Jeder einzelne Stoß schien bis ins tiefste Innere des Primes vorzudringen. Die Vibrationen erreichten sogar dessen Spark und auch wenn Teletraan dieses Mal darauf verzichtete, auch den Spark seines Anführers zu stimulieren, so brachte dieses harte Spiel den Prime schnell an den Rand der Besinnung.

Gefesselt und völlig handlungsunfähig musste dieser, alles über sich ergehen lassen. Er konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren und auch nicht entscheiden, was er wollte. Gleichzeitig verstärkte sich dadurch für ihn aber auch jede einzelne Berührung.

Auch wie ungerne er es zugab, hin und wieder in dieser Rolle zu stecken konnte ihm durchaus gefallen.

Sämtliche Gedanken von Optimus gingen verloren, als er sich unaufhaltsam seinem Overload näherte. Selbst wenn er gewollte hätte, er konnte weder Teletraan noch seinem Körper widerstehen.

Immer wieder entwich ein heißeres Stöhnen aus der Kehle des Primes und Teletraan liebte jedes einzelne Geräusch, dass er dem Anführer der Autobots entlocken konnte. Auch wollte das Herz der Arche Optimus diesmal nicht alleine kommen lassen. Er würde seinem Prime folgen und die Hitze in seinem eigenen Körper machte ihm deutlich, dass er von dem ganzen mindestens genauso angetan war wie Optimus.

Ein letztes Mal schaffte er es tief in Optimus inne zu halten, was den Prime veranlasste fast gequält aufzuschauen. Diesen Blick würde Teletraan wohl nie vergessen.

„Du bist wunderschön in solchen Momenten.", flüsterte der Computer und zog sich dabei vorsichtig wieder zurück. Mit einem letzten harten Vorstoß schickte er Prime und sich selbst über die Grenze und beide schrien, während der Overload durch ihre System schoss laut und gellend auf.

Die Spannung schien beinahe ewig anzuhalten, dann sackten beide Bots völlig erschöpft zusammen. Optimus hing völlig erschöpft in den Kabeln und wusste für einige Augenblicke nicht mal mehr, wo er sich befand und was gerade geschehen war. Das Gesicht von Teletraan erschien plötzlich über ihm und mit einem müden Lächeln schloss er seine Optiken.

Optimus erwachte auf seinem Bett und sah sich etwas irritiert in seinem Quartier um. Es dauerte etwas, bis er begriff das, dass er alles wieder ein Traum gewesen war. Aber die Worte von Teletraan gingen ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Konnte es wirklich sein, dass der Computer der Arche so viel mehr für ihn empfand? Er spürte noch, wie sich das Datenkabel ausklinkte und in seinem Versteck in der Liege verschwand.

„Teletraan können wir reden?"

„Die Aufzeichnung der Simulation werden wie immer versiegelt.", bestätigte der Computer routinemäßig, aber das war nicht dass, was Optimus hören wollte.

„Teletraan halte mich bitte nicht zum Narren. Ich will mit dir über dass, was du gesagt hast reden oder bedeuten deine Worte während der Simulationen etwa gar nichts?"

Es schwang deutlicher Ärger in der Stimme des Primes mit und auch wenn er nicht mehr mit einer Reaktion rechnete, so aktivierte sich plötzlich der Bildschirm auf seinem Schreibtisch.

Auf dem Schirm erschien das Gesicht von Teletraans „Traumgestalt" und Optimus ließ sich vor dem Tisch auf den Stuhl sinken.

„Ich meinte jedes Wort so, wie ich es sagte Optimus!"

„Du weißt aber schon das ich eine Geliebte habe!"

Teletraan nickte.

„Ja und ich weiß auch wie sehr du Elita liebst, aber unser Volk ist sehr offen und auch Mehrfachbeziehungen sind möglich und kommen häufig vor."

Daraufhin musste Optimus nicken. Es war nicht selten, dass Bots sogar zwei oder mehr Partner gleichzeitig hatten und innerlich musste er sich eingestehen, dass Teletraan ihm etwas geben konnte, dass er bei Elita wohl niemals bekam. Aber konnte solch eine Beziehung wirklich funktionieren?

„Ich bin kein Orakel oder dergleichen Optimus. Daher kann ich dir nicht sagen, wie es um Elita und Cybertron steht und ob wir unsere Heimat je wiedersehen werden. Aber ich habe noch immer die Hoffnung, dass sich alles zum Guten wenden wird und dass es für mich vielleicht irgendwann doch noch eine andere Form der Existenz geben wird. Und wenn wirklich alles scheitert, dann bleiben mir wenigstens noch deine Träume!"

Mit diesen Worten verschwand das Bild vom Monitor und ließen einen ziemlich verdutzt dreinschauenden Anführer zurück.

Noch lange blickte Optimus auf den schwarzen Bildschirm, dann stand er mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen auf.

„Ja Teletraan, du hast Recht. Egal wie es auch kommen mag, dass sind Hoffnungen und Träume, die wir uns bewahren sollten."  
>Es kam keine Antwort vom Computer, aber Optimus wusste genau, dass dieser ihn gehört hatte. Zufrieden und auch entspannt verließ er sein Quartier um seine Schicht anzutreten.<p>

Ende

So ich habe es tatsächlich noch einmal geschafft und konnte diese FF vollenden.

Ich kann nur sagen, ich bin froh dass es geklappt hat und vielleicht gefällt es wieder dem ein oder anderen.

Eure Sirastar


End file.
